


Gift

by InkBunnyGold



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Horrorterrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBunnyGold/pseuds/InkBunnyGold
Summary: Mothers will do whatever (they think) is best for their children.





	Gift

_ Seer... _

You shoot up in bed, instantly on alert. Your wife stirs slightly next to you, but soon settles. You pull your ECHIDNA QUILLS from your SYLLADEX and glance about. It seems like no one is here, but you still remain upright.

_ Our Child… _

You freeze. What the hell was that?

_ Rose… _

Thick, sticky cords wrap themselves around your waist from an angle no living creature should be capable of even perceiving, holding you tightly. You shudder, both at the feeling of semi-adhesive gel staining your skin, and how familiar the cords feel.

_ Sweet Rose, We Have Been Watching… _

One cord, tapering at the end-no, a tentacle, there’s tentacles wrapped around you-strokes your cheek, almost lovingly. But you know these beasts from the Furthest Ring, they hold no emotion but rage, bitter rage, and grief.

_ Our Child, Small Flesh, We Lovest You So Much, Please B’j’p’xy. Please Be Aware Of It… _

With a deep sigh, you feel yourself relaxing. You know these beasts, you know they don’t wish harm upon you. At least, not physically.

_ Strange Doll Of Flesh And Sun, We Wish The Best Up’on Thee. You Are Us And We Are You… _

You don’t appreciate being called a doll.

_ Sincerness Apologies, Young Se’er… _

Bitterly, you cross your arms. The motion is sluggish, as if you’re coated in thin, runny slime. There’s no doubt the Horrorterrors are behind this feeling.

_ Please, We Are Friend Parent Guard Teacher Companion. Not Horror Nor Terror… _

You sincerely doubt that.

_ Youngest Child, We Give Thine Affection Only You Can Hold. Please Tell Us Of Your Journey, Of What Has Been These Past Cent’ries, When We Could Not See Our Young… _

If this makes them leave you alone so you can sleep, so be it.

You recount your tale, of how you piloted the sun into orbit, taught the oceans to move and the rain to sing. You tell of how your friends brought life into the seas, plants   to the land, air to the sky. You tell all of this, as time almost freezes around you. You shiver, but eventually, the...friends? The friends are satisfied.

**_Greas’t Condolence, Great’st Joy, Our Child Is God! Our Child Is God! So Quickly Hath Thou Grown, Here’pon This For You, Youngest Sights! A Gift, A Coming Of Age! A Blessing Of Thou Parents, A Fortune Unforetold!_ **

You feel the tentacles around your waist constrict, oozing thicker and thicker slime until it hardens around you, making it so...impossible…

...to…

                               ...breathe…

 

You wake up, two new eyes blinking above your old ones, fresh and clean, with bright pupils and long lashes. 

Kanaya says they look lovely.

You think she looks even lovelier than when you had two eyes.


End file.
